tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Different Building Strategies
Still a work in progress... feel free to help out :) Strategy - - - Summary - Pro's - Con's - Detailed strategies and tips Full Chaining Producing a good to use in your own buildings is known as "Chaining". Full Chaining is when you produce everything yourself to sell in your own shops. An example would be 4 cotton fields, 2 cotton mills, a clothes factory and a clothes shop. Pros - Very easy to maintain. - With some planning you can go days without logging in. Be sure to check warehouse, salaries, fuel and staff dissatisfaction before and after your absence. Cons - Most likely won't do as well in c-rank - Full chaining does not create any transport assignments. Office Strategies 1st Level Factories At first glance, producing only 1st level goods may not seem like a good strategy; but with the market sales bonus and ease of play, some players consistently do quite well with much less time required than some other strategies. Pros - Easy to manage, log in daily to move goods to market. - It is possible to rank very well with level 1 factories. - Earn extra company value selling on the market with the market sales bonus. - Creates alot of transport assignments from your city every day. Cons - If you only move goods to market once a day you will require a big warehouse. - Won't make much income while prices are low, but it is usually enough to get by on. - Depending on the building, zone costs can be quite high. - May have a long wait times in the market. Partial Chaining Summary -Where you can have some buildings producing goods to supply others. Examples would be: Bakery supplying your Grocery Store or Cotton Mills supplying your Tailor Shops. Pros - Saves time searching for hard to find goods. - Keeps shops stocked, thus always selling goods. Cons - Loss of potential market bonus. - Uses up building slots that could have other factories or shops adding more cv to your daily gains. 2nd Level Factories Buying level 1 goods to produce then sell level 2 goods on the market is a riskier but potentially more rewarding strategy depending on what happens with prices and the market. There is the potential to earn a lot of market sales bonus along with potentially higher profits. Pros - Potential for big profits. - Earn market sales bonus for selling on the market. Cons - May require time clicking for level 1 goods. - May require a huge warehouse, depending on how often you can log in and find goods to buy. - If goods are slow to sell, may require patience waiting for them to sell. - It is possible for price to get 'out of whack' and become unprofitable, will need to watch prices and act accordingly. 3rd Level Factories Buying level 2 goods to produce then sell level 3 goods on the market is another risky but potentially more rewarding strategy depending on what happens with prices and the market. There is the potential to earn a lot of market sales bonus along with potentially higher profits. Pros - Potential for big profits. - Earn market sales bonus for selling on the market. Cons - May require time clicking for level 2 goods. - May require a huge warehouse, depending on how often you can log in and find goods to buy. - If goods are slow to sell, may require patience waiting for them to sell. - It is possible for price to get 'out of whack' and become unprofitable, will need to watch prices and act accordingly. - Level 2 goods are harder to find in the market. Shop Strategies Summary - All 25 buildings consisting of a variety of shops or all in your chosen specialty. Most difficult strategy to take on as you need to have a large player base providing finished goods to the market. Pros - Generate an excellent stockpile on your shares. - Become well known and your shares would sell fast in future rounds. - Good cash flow. Cons - Not all shops created equal. - A lot of time spent online searching for goods. - May not always be able to find enough goods to keep all the shops fully stocked. - Could make your city have a large queue for transport assignments leaving and and increase waiting periods. Stand Alone Strategy Summary - All 25 buildings are various levels of factories along with a handful of shops. You are selling/buying goods from the market. Pros - All building slots are adding full potential to your daily cv gains. - Generate transport assignments both to and from your city. - Gaining extra CV from selling all produced goods to obtain market bonus. - Most often than not you could finish in the top 10 C Rank if well managed. Cons - Lots of time spent clicking for all goods you would need. - Large warehouse for storage of goods bought and produced. - Close daily management. Combining Strategies Summary - All 25 buildings consist of various types of goods/services. A strategy that can gain you both good daily CV gains and at the same time have your company running steady. You might have some potential loss of CV depending on your choices. Pros - Partial chaining can save you time on finding hard to find goods or keep your shops stocked - A couple offices and help cover loan payments, salaries, gasoline account and purchases of goods. - Shops add both hourly cash and CV. - Variety of factories can add production CV and potential market bonus gains. - Selling goods on the market will create transport assignments. Cons - Offices are only worth the cash they add to your savings. Might be good at the beginning of a round, but the building slot could be used for a factory/shop to generate more CV. - Any form of chaining loses potential CV from gaining market bonus and does not create any transport assignments. - Having too much assortment of strategies can actually work against you if not follow the trends link closely. - Might have to do a lot of restructuring and that will mean loss of production time and CV. Strategy and How to Guides